finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Shoninya
Final Fantasy gehört zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsspielen. Das einzige was sich meinem Empfinden nach noch gleichwertig einreiht ist The Legend of Zelda. Square Enix gehört demzufolge auch zu meinen absoluten Lieblings Publishern! Ich selbst hatte 2011 auch fast ein Job Angebot bei Square Enic in London angenommen ;) Gespielte Final Fantasy Spiele: Mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel ist Final Fantasy VII, und danach gefolgt von FF X, FF VIII, FF XIII und FF XII Teil 14 hab ich auch bereits seit frühster Beta angespielt und geletsplayt. Genauso wie ihr auf meiner Seite auch das komplette Letsplay zu Final Fantasy 7 findet (Story, Nebenquest, Weapons etc) Hier unten aufgeführt seht ihr alle FF Spiele die ich bereits gespielt habe. Viele von denen habe ich mehrfach durchgespielt wie FF 7,8,10,10-2,12,13,13-2,1-6. Das einziege FF was ich nie durchgespielt habe ist 9. gefiel mir irgendwie nicht so. :( *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy VI *'Final Fantasy VII' *Crisi Core: Final Fantasy VII *'Final Fantasy VIII' *Final Fantasy: Crytal Chronicles *Final Fantasy IX *'Final Fantasy X' *Final Fantasy X-2 *Final Fantasy XI *Final Fantasy XII *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Final Fantasy IV Andere gespielte Square Enix Spiele: *Mysti Quest *Dragon Quest *'Secret of Mana' *'Chrono Trigger' *'Star Ocean' *'Last Remnant' *'Kingdom Hearts 1' *Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memory *'Kingdom Hearts 2' *Kingdom Hearts - 358/2 Days *Crystal Defenders Halli Hallo, Ich bin der Shoninya '''und begeistere mich seid 20 Jahren für Videospiele. Begonnen hat mein Laufsteg, in der Spielebranche, bei '''Bigpoint. Dort war ich als Forum & Chat Moderator tätig. Seid ungefähr 6 Jahren arbeite ich nebenher als Spieletester & Redakteur für Spieletipps. Und seit kurzem bin ich für Playtimes '''im '''Hot or Not & Review Bereich tätig. Innerhalb dieser Zeit hatte ich Jobangebote bei Square Enix (London), Blizzard '''(Paris) und '''GoodgameStudios (Hamburg). Die ich aber alle aufgrund der Entfernung zu Freundin, Freunde und Familie abgelehnt hatte. Vor 3 Jahren hab ich dann angefangen mit meiner Full HD Video-Camera ne Video-Lösung zu Alan Wake zu machen. War sehr umfangreich und die Video-Verhältnisse leider nicht die besten, da abfilmen eigentlich Crap ist (Schlechte Bildwiederholungsrate etc). Danach war ich erstmal 1-2 Jahre Youtube entfernt geblieben. Mitte 2012 ging es dann wieder richtig los. Herbst 2012 habe ich mir eine Capture-Station zugelegt und Ende 2012 in einen''' High-End-Pc''' investiert. Zusätzlich hab ich mir die erforderlichen Capture, Render, Cutting und Merging Software gekauft. Außerdem von Spielepublishern '''meine erforderlichen '''Lizenzen '''eingeholt. Seit Oktober 2012 bin ich nun bei Youtube (Shoninyastube) als Lets Player zu sehen und seit April bei Playtimes gepartnert. '''Aktuelle Projekte: *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Minecraft (Splitscreen) *Dark Souls (Lets Slays & Lets Play Togethers) *'Final Fantasy 7 (Beschwörungen)' *Yu-Gi-Oh Online (Lets Play Together) *Digimon Online (Lets Play Together) *Dead Space 3 (Lets Play Togethers) Auf Eis momentan: *Dead Rising 2 - Off the Record (Tests & LP) *Bioshock Infinite (Hot or Not Tests & Lets Plays) *Nintendo Klassiker (Terranigma, Lufia 2 & Soul Blazer LP) *'Final Fantasy XIV - Beta (LP) // Kann ich erst nach Release des Spiels veröffentlichen' *Starcaft II - Wings of Liberty (LP) Demnächst Geplant: *Darksiders 2 - Addon *Risen 2 Dark Waters Addon (Tempel der Lüfte) *'Final Fantasy X + X-2 HD' *'Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD' *Legend of Zelda - Wind Waker HD *'Final Fantasy XIII-3 (Lightnings Return)' Langfristig geplant: *Legend of Zelda (1, 2, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask) *'Final Fantasy VIII, XIV,' *Tales of ... (the Abyss, Tales of Xilia) *Ni No Kuni *Banjo Kazooie (1 & 2) *Mario 64 *Mein Spiel TAIA - Rückkehr der Götter fertigstellen Immer mal wieder: *Diablo 3 (Boss-Runs, Patch-Details, Paradigma, Key-Runs & Guides) *Slender The Arrival (Lets Plays & LP2) *World of Warcraft - Mists of Pandaria (Guides & LP) *Battlefield *Minecraft Abgeschlossene Projekte: *Darksiders 2 (LP) *'Final Fantasy VII (LP, Guides)' *Risen 2 - Dark Waters (LP) *Dead Island - Riptide (LP) *Slender The Eight Pages (LP) *Stacraft II - Heart of the Swarm (LP) *Aliens: Colonial Marines (LP) *Skyrim Addons - Dawnguard, Heartfire & Dragonborn (Guides & LP) *World of Warcraft - Mists of Pandaria (Guides & LP) *Halo 4 (LP) *Resident Evil 6 (LP) *A Kingdom for Keflings (Lösung & LP) *Mass Effect 3 (LP) *Sonstiges - Lets Test (Torchlight 2, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Candle) *Alan Wake (Komplettlösung) Hobbys: *Zocken *Essen & Kochen *Schlafen (habe allein 2000€ in meine Matratzen investiert. Da liegt man wie auf Wolken!) *Fantasy Bücher lesen (wobei ich nicht so viele habe. Aber seit ich 14 bin sammle ich One Piece) *Animes schauen (Bleach, Naruto, One Piece....)